List of unnamed Downfall characters
This is a list of unnamed Downfall characters, whose name is unknown and their name shown here comes from the film's credits. Many, like in case of Artur Axmann or Alwin-Broder Albrecht, are recognised from their similarity with their real life counterparts, from both their physical aspect and clothing, even though they're still unnamed in the Downfall credits. List of unnamed Downfall cast Elderly Soldier (Älterer Soldat) Played by Konstantin Lukashov. Elderly Civillian 1 (Älterer Zivilist 1) Played by Yevgeni Ilovaiskij. Elderly Civillian 2 (Älterer Zivilist 2) He was played by Valeri Solomakhin. Second adjutant to General Mohnke Played by Sergey Yevseyev. Adjutant to General Mohnke He was played by Oleg Piminov. Adjutant to General Krebs See Theodor von Dufving. Adjutant to General Weidling He was seen at Weidling's command post, where he saved the general's life from a shell. He is seen accompanying Weidling in the Bunker, but is stopped at the Guard Port 2. He is last seen at the end of the film, when Weidling was recording the surrender speech. He appeared in only a few parodies, where he has a minor role, of saving Weidling. It is possible that he is based off of Hans Refior, Weidling's chief of staff. He was played by Oleg Popov. Old Woman She was played by Tatjana Zhuravleva. Interpreter (Dolmetscher) He was played by Jurij Schrader. Ilse Grawitz (Frau Grawitz) Grawitz's wife. She is seen at the table with her kids, having dinner. After Grawitz arrives, she sees that he is agitated and asks him if it's alright. After she she fills the plates, Grawitz sets off two grenades killing her and the rest of his family. The real name of Grawitz's wife was Ilse. She appeared in several parodies, in a minor role. She was played by Silke Nikowski. Henker Bald like Jodl, he was the executioner that hanged "desertors", who refused to fight in the battle. He is seen twice in the film, first in the scene prior to Krebs's delegation. Here, he is seen dragging several old people to be hanged, while other soldiers pin several women to the ground so that they won't interfere with the "execution". The old men however manage to run away, as bullets zip through the air. The second time he is seen exiting the building where the Kranz family lived along with his men. When Peter enters the house, he sees his mother shot and his father hanged. He has yet to appear in parodies. He was played by Oleg Khoroshilov. HJ Führer See Artur Axmann. Young Marines (Junger Marinesoldat) See Alwin-Broder Albrecht. Young Officer 1 (Junger Offizier 1) He is the officer that accompanies Alwin-Broder Albrecht in the two scenes he appears. He only has a single spoken line, during the Keitel, Krebs and others talk, where he says how they were rumours about the Führer succumbed to depression to which Krebs agrees, they were just rumours. He could be Heinz Krüger, as they are both Untersturmführers, yet are allowed to speak to a high-ranking officer such as Field Marshal Keitel. However, this has not been proven. He has a minor role in parodies, where he usually doesn't speak much. He was played by Michael Lippold. Man (Mann) He was played by Valeri Slavinski. Lieutenant (Oberleutnant) He was the commander of the AA-gun nest, where Peter Kranz, Inge Dombrowski and a handful of other Hitler Youth soldiers were assigned to. This was his first battle assignment, and he looked eager to see action. He confronted Peter's father Wilhelm when he came to take his son back. He added that he should be be proud of him, that he destroyed two tanks and the Führer will decorate him the same day. During the night battle, their ammunition ran out and, seeing no prospect, the rest of the Youth ran away. The only two remaining, Inge hands him her gun, telling him to kill her, possibly because she couldn't take her own life. After he shoots her at point blank in the heart, overwhelmed with guilt, he shoots himself in the head. He appeared in several parodies, where he's the leader of the young soldiers, taking different roles, like the leader of a UBFA group in HRP's Hitler vs Justin Bieber fans. He was played by Enno Hesse. Oberst Clausen Played by Bogdan Graczyk and voiced by renowned German voice actor Martin Keßler, probably best known for providing the German voice of Jango Fett and the Clone Troopers in the German translations of most Star Wars related media. Officer 1 (Offizier 1) He was played by Klaus-Jürgen Steinmann. Tank Commander (Panzerkommandant) When Schenck and his adjutant go to a hospital to look for any supplies left over, as requested by Mohnke, they encounter a tank nest commanded by a tank commander. He is seen wearing the black Panzer uniform and his face is dirty. He tells the two that they can't pass. When Schenck asks him about the hospital, all he knows is that they all left. He also adds that what's in front of them is Soviet territory and beware of the Soviets. He appeared in parodies, usually to warn Schenck of what lies ahead inside the abandoned hospital building. He was played by Dirk Borchard and speaks with a strong Berlin accent. Red-Haired Woman (Rothaarige Frau) See Mata O'hara. Soviet Doctor (Russische Ärztin) She appears to lead the Soviet female party that entered the bunker. She asks Hentschel where is Hitler and after she learns that he and his wife are dead, asks him where their clothes are. As Hentschel answers, he stops another Soviet woman to open a door. The Soviet nurse however storms in the room, only to see that it's the Goebbels children's bedroom, where the kids lie dead in their beds. She exits terrified. She is last seen looting the clothes. She appeared in several parodies, where she usually asks Hentschel where Fegelein or Hitler is. She was played by Tanya Schleiff. Soviet Nurse (Russische Arzthelferin) She was the nurse that asked Hentschel about Eva Braun. She was later seen looting Eva's wardrobe, along with the rest of the women. She only has a single line in the film. She has a very minor role in parodies. She was played by Katerina Poladjan. Soviet Adjutant (Russischer Adjutant) See Yevgeniy Dolmatovsky. Soviet Soldier (Russischer Soldat) He was perhaps the Soviet soldier that Peter Kranz shot. Played by Igor Sergeev. SA in ruined basement (SA-Mann / Ruinenkeller) He is seen in the ruined building, telling Wilhelm to let Peter go, as the Führer needs every man. When Wilhelm shouts he's sick of his crap, the SA man comes to him, and grabs him by his lost arm, and when he sees that, he tells him he should be hanged. Another soldier stops the conflict, telling the SA man to go look for water and goes with him. He was played by Michael Kind and speaks with a strong Berlin accent. Grawitz's Son (Sohn Grawitz) Grawitz son. He appears in the suicide scene. He asks his father why does he wear his Sunday uniform. He is killed when Grawitz blows himself and his family with grenades. He appeared in several parodies, where he usually asks his father either something stupid or tells him to stop doing horrible things, like farting. He was played by Leopold von Buttlar. Soldier 1 (Soldat 1) Played by Ilya Mozgovoy. Soldier 2 (Soldat 2) Played by Dmitri Bykovsky. Soldier in ruined basement (Soldat im Ruinenkeller) When an SA man wants to assault Wilhelm, this soldier drags him away, telling him to go look for water. He then goes with him, while the rest of the people from the building laugh. Played by Andrey Blagoslovenski. SS-Adjutant Played by Sergei Halturin. Brewery SS Officer (SS-Offizier Brauerei) He was played by Alexei Oleinikov. SS-Mann Greifkommando He leads the Greifkommando party that executed "deserters". While carrying their truckload of medical supplies to the Reich Chancellery underground shelter Schenck and his adjutant Müller encountered two old men (likely Volkssturm members) being chased by German soldiers. As they follow them, the SS-Mann tells them that the two men are deserters and they must be shot. Schenck protests, telling him that he can't do that to civilians, but the commander shoots the two old men in cold blood. A small Mexican standoff erupts, but seeing its futility both sides stand down and leave the area. He appeared in only handful of parodies. He was played by Christian Schmidt. SS Soldier 1 (SS-Soldat 1) Played by Martin Butzke. Wounded Soldier (Verwundeter Soldat) He was played by Stefan Mehren. Sentry in front of Wolf's Lair (Wachsoldat vor der Wolfsschanze) (uncredited) Guard soldier at Wolf's Lair. He was played by Thomas Franke. Sentry in front of Wolf's Lair (Wachsoldat vor der Wolfsschanze) (uncredited) The other guard at Wolf's lair. Played by Henning Peker. Category:Downfall Characters Category:Lists